


Assurance

by celebrain, Lynncss



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Apocalypse
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Devotion, Electricity, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Orgy, Superpowers, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, all of this sounds kinda dark but I'm telling you it is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebrain/pseuds/celebrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynncss/pseuds/Lynncss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the purgation, Apocalypse needs to strengthen his bond with his closest confidants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't mean to offend anyone with this, all I wanted to do was write lots of smut about Apocalypse. So if you're repulsed by that idea please leave now (or complain to me on apocherik.tumblr.com lmao)

The night before the four horsemen will set out to purge the world, their leader has asked them to join him for one last strategic discussion. 

Storm, Psylocke, Angel and Magneto follow silently as Apocalypse leads them deep into his luxuriant pyramid, into a vast ceremonial hall, empty except for the impressive egyptian artistry and a few torches on the walls. 

In the center of the temple, the ancient god turns around to face his closest confidants.

"My beloved children. The world, as you know it, will cease to exist when the sun rises." His voice is gentle and soft as ever as his horsemen gather around him. "Together we will obliterate the weak, extinguish their false gods, and from the ashes of the old civilization will rise a better, stronger one."

He can feel the uneasiness and traces of doubt in his horsemen's aura, his telepathy detecting their leftover solidarity towards their prior gods, their acquaintances, their old lives.

For his whole life, his horsemen have been hopelessly devoted to him, but he understands why his new confidants would have doubts; he has been asleep for a long time while his children had to endure great pain, suffering without their leader's guidance to help them in times of trouble. Apocalypse will have to prove himself again, which is saddening, but he is willing to do so, for his children. His family. His lovely horsemen. 

"I have come to the enlightenment that some of you may doubt my abilities." he begins, his voice calm and sincere. "It does not offend, as I understand why you may have these thoughts. You've grown up besides false gods, pressured into having faith in them, and I understand faith is a hard thing to waver. I also understand that I haven't been around, haven't been able to help you through your hardships, I've done nothing to really earn your trust." 

"That is not true!" Warren interrupts, "You gave us power, you-" and Apocalypse reaches out, slowly stroking Warren's face. "Not so, my child, I've done nothing but show you the power within yourself. That was all you, I can take no such credit." 

He turns towards Magneto, who has openly voiced his disappointment in their leader before. "Erik, you said it yourself. I wasn't here for you when you needed me the most, and I have so much to make up to you." 

"I'm sorry, I- you have helped me cope with the loss of my family, I didn't mean to be ungrateful." Erik replies sincerely.

"There is nothing to apologize for." Apocalypse steps closer to Erik, bringing his hand up to stroke Erik's cheek, "But I can do more to help you. Maybe I can ease your pain? I'm not asking for your trust, but let me make you forget for the evening. Let me help you heal with pleasure." His thumb strokes Erik’s lip and he leans in, pressing their lips together softly. Erik is unsure, but the idea sounds enticing, to forget everything for a while. He is nervous but he knows Apocalypse will stop if he says, so he kisses back experimentally, and Apocalypse's hands wrap around his waist to pull him closer. Their kiss grows heated within mere moments before they break apart for air. 

Psylocke looks at them with interest, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks as she contemplates to join them. Storm is rather intimidated by the sudden turn of events, a part of her wanting desperately to indulge in whatever their charismatic leader may have planned for them tonight, but uncertain if she's allowed to do so. Warren's face is a mixture of shocked confusion and heavy arousal as he stares at the two men with undisguised desire in his eyes. 

"Sex," Apocalypse murmurs, Erik still pulled against him, lips red and slightly swollen, "In my culture, was considered nothing more than a basic need. Your culture finds it something filthy, to be hidden away in dark rooms. I still have my belief that we must partake in such, it releases negative energy and strengthens bonds." The horsemen are quiet as they let Apocalypse's invitation sink in.

Elizabeth is the first to step up, walking towards Erik and kissing him deeply, and Apocalypse releases him into her arms. Erik melts in her gentle embrace, reciprocating her dominant, passionate kiss as Apocalypse looks at Ororo, her inner turmoil still clearly written on her face. "My darling, do not feel like you must join. This is a matter of choice. Our bond will be strong nonetheless if you choose not to participate." 

"I would like to," she whispers without hesitation, "but... are you sure... that you want me to?" Apocalypse nods, slowly leaning down towards her. "I want nothing more than your happiness. Your pleasure…" the egyptian god whispers, lightly dragging his soft lips along her jawline, kissing the corner of her quivering mouth. Storm can’t resist him, she pushes their lips together and her kiss is electric, slow and sensual, small amounts of energy slipping through their embrace. 

Psylocke reaches out to Warren, who seems frozen to the spot, having him join the tangle of her and Erik. She slides her hands over both of their bodies as the three of them take turns at kissing each other, slowly pulling each other towards the ground.

Apocalypse brushes his dark lips over Ororo’s neck, his hot breath ghosting over her slightly damp skin before he slides his tongue up to her jawline, making her whimper quietly. Her hands are holding onto his heavy armor as she leans against him, the sudden intimacy making her feel light-headed. "You are so beautiful, my goddess" he breathes into her ear, "There is no need for such caution, I will give you whatever you desire."

She feels his strong arms closing around her, holding her fragile form gently as she melts against him. His scent and taste intoxicate her and she needs to get closer, wants to feel warm skin under her fingertips instead of cold metal. Apocalypse catches her desirous thoughts, letting his irises turn white and their clothing evaporate into nothingness. He pulls her lithe body tightly against himself before he deepens their kiss further. The sudden overwhelming extent of skin contact makes Ororo’s knees buckle and a shocked moan escapes her lips as she lets her hands slide over Apocalypse's strong shoulders to explore his toned back, feeling hard muscle moving beneath silky cerulean skin.

He holds her tightly as he lowers both of them to the ground, his skilled lips never leaving hers. Settling in his lap and wrapping her legs around his waist, Storm turns her head to steal a glance at her fellow horsemen, realizing that their leader has apparently removed all of their clothes simultaneously. 

Psylocke is straddling Erik, both of them wrapped up in a tight embrace and kissing passionately as Elizabeth sensually grinds her hips against his erection. Warren is sitting behind Erik, his metal wings draped out across the floor behind him while he leans against Erik's back, lazily mouthing at his neck. His eyes are dark, pupils dilated and fixed intently on Apocalypse, raw desire clearly written on his face. Ororo involuntarily giggles at his debauched face, although Warren pays her no mind, completely unaware of her eyes on him. 

"I think our angel is quite taken with you…" she murmurs quietly to Apocalypse, who has started kissing Ororo's delicate shoulders. The ancient god smirks amusedly, turning his head to meet Warren's heated gaze. Realizing that he has been caught staring, the angel blushes profusely and averts his eyes, hiding his face behind Erik in a fit of self-consciousness. The metal manipulator can feel Warren panting against his back and he can't help but laugh at his lack of composure, moving one of his hands behind himself to run it through the angel's hair soothingly.

"I will take good care of him.", Apocalypse whispers, leaning in to brush his lips over the shell of Storm's ear. "But for now, I'm all yours, my lovely weather witch." Storm feels his fingers caressing her entrance lightly, his index finger teasingly stroking the sensitive skin but never penetrating. The unexpected stimulation has her moaning heatedly as she slumps against her god's chest, rocking her hips against his fingers. His gentle ministrations are setting her on fire and she realizes that he must be using his powers in some strange pleasurable way, making her want to throw away all cautiousness and beg him to take her. "What are you doing to me..." she pants, almost embarrassed at her high-pitched whines and the desperation in her voice. She feels Apocalypse smile darkly against her neck before he thrusts his fingers into her, one of his arms still wrapped around her lower back and holding her close as she convulses heavily around the sudden intrusion. "Oh, my god..." she groans breathily, clutching Apocalypse's back for support and pushing down on his fingers. "Don't... don't stop" she moans shamelessly, losing all of her previous inhibitions and riding the ancient god's elegant, stimulating hand.

She turns around to see what the other horsemen are up to, her breath catching in her throat at the sight. They have switched positions; Warren is now lying in Erik's lap, his lethal wings against Erik's bare chest apparently not bothering the metal manipulator, while Elizabeth is toying with the angel's cock, licking and kissing the head of his swollen erection. Warren's hungry eyes are still roaming over Apocalypse's face and body, blocking out everything else in the room. Erik's lips are moving against Warren's ear as he strokes his arms soothingly, whispering deliciously depraved things to excite him further. "You want him so bad, don't you?" Erik breathes hotly, "You want to get on your knees for him and suck him off? I bet he'd love that. I bet you'd take everything he'd give you with pleasure and cry for more, right, Warren?" The angel's face is flushed bright red, his chest heaving with every shuddering breath as he listens intently, not daring to respond.

Storm is fascinated by the scenario unfolding in front of her and some wild, wicked part of her that she didn't know existed wants to put on a show for Warren, to make her own seduction as enjoyable as possible for his attentive eyes. She smiles mischievously to herself before she pushes Apocalypse to the ground, letting his fingers slip out of her opening before she repositions herself and slides down on his cock in one swift movement. Her high-pitched moan fills the hall as she feels her insides clenching and burning, Apocalypse's hot erection stretching her almost painfully wide. Their leader lets out a surprised gasp at Ororo's impulsive action before he wraps his hands around her quivering hips to steady her. She leans her damp forehead against his chest, breathing steadily and taking a few moments to adjust to his length before she starts to ride him slowly and fluidly, moving her hips in a sensual rhythm. Apocalypse guides her carefully with one hand, the other sliding up Storm's delicate body to stroke her cheek. Ororo does not hold back her passion, moaning without restraint and letting Warren know how good Apocalypse feels inside her, showing him what he is missing out on. Leaning her face into the egyptian god's hand, she opens her mouth to lick his palm, her dedicated tongue moving up his index finger and taking it inside. Sucking the hot digit in her mouth, she sensually slides her hands over Apocalypse's toned chest before she looks back to Warren. 

The pretty angel looks positively wrecked, chest heaving and audibly panting, shivering in Erik's lap, his hips rocking into Psylocke's fist around his cock. When he meets Ororo's gaze, she winks at him, bobbing her head back and forth on Apocalypse's finger suggestively. Warren's eyes go wide as realization dawns on his face, but this time he does not avert his stare, too transfixed by Ororo's enticing actions. The other horsemen have noticed her little play as well, grinning at her as they continue to tease Warren.

"What a minx you are after all..." Apocalypse breathes amusedly, turning his head to steal a glance at his angel as well. Warren lets out a shuddering moan when he notices his beloved god's eyes on him, hips convulsing in thrilled pleasure. 

"Elizabeth," their leader turns towards Psylocke, whose hands are massaging Warren's balls while her lips are wrapped around one of his nipples. "Go easy on our angel, please. I would like to be the one who brings him to orgasm." Warren can't suppress his pathetic whine at Apocalypse's blunt, promising statement, tears starting to form in his eyes and hips thrusting into thin air when Psylocke abruptly lets go of him.

"I'll watch out for him, but please don't make him wait too long..." she laughs, cradling Warren's head against her breasts and starting to massage his shoulders as he holds onto her.

Apocalypse turns his attention back to the weather goddess in his lap, moving his hands down to grab Storm's hips tightly before thrusting up into her. It is unexpected and throws her off balance, making her fall forward against the powerful mutant's chest, groaning into his neck. He continues fucking her like that until she's shaking on top of him, mewling in ecstasy. "I- I'm so close" she whimpers quietly, intimately, before she lets her teeth sink into Apocalypse's soft skin to ground herself. 

He decides to give her a gentle push towards the edge, letting his power wash over her and flow through her. Storm feels as if she's being swallowed whole by dazzling light, En Sabah Nur's tremendous energy mingling with hers and making her scream in pure bliss, electricity rippling through their joined bodies as she comes hard around him.

Erik, Psylocke and Warren have stopped moving entirely, witnessing Ororo fall apart in the arms of their beloved leader. Warren is completely breathless, his hands scraping across the floor trying to hold onto anything as he stares in bewildered awe at the scene before him. 

Ceasing his thrusts slowly, Apocalypse wraps his arms around Storm's back, holding her close and sliding his fingers over her trembling body. She whimpers exhaustedly as he kisses her temple, patiently waiting for her to recover. 

“Is she alright?” Elizabeth whispers, partly worried and amused about Storm’s apparent post-orgasmic coma. Apocalypse nods as he moves to sit up with Ororo still in his arms, boneless against his chest. “I only gave her what I knew she would endure.” he responds, cradling her gently.

“We can take care of her.” Erik offers as he stands up and pulls Psylocke to her feet, the two of them gathering Storm's trembling, weary form in their loving arms, gently pulling her off Apocalypse's lap and carrying her to where Warren is still glued to the spot, wanting desperately to throw himself at his beautiful god but not daring to do so until he's beckoned.

Apocalypse lets himself unwind on the cold ground for a few moments as he slips into Warren's mind, exploring his hidden desires and unspoken emotions before he finally calls out to him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Join me, my angel." Apocalypse stands up and extends his hand towards Warren, who is leaning against his fellow horsemen, eyes going wide and posture stiffening when the powerful mutant looks at him. Desire and nervousness are mingling on his face before Erik and Elizabeth give him a gentle push, trying to encourage their shy angel. He lets himself drop on all fours, shivering slightly before he crawls towards his god, his wings scraping across the floor and his eyes defocused. He's been hard and leaking for so long, almost driven mad with unfulfilled lust, his heart beating wildly in his chest as he finally kneels before Apocalypse, devoted and eager to serve. He leans down to press his lips to his lord's foot, a position so utterly submissive; it makes his intentions obvious to every observer. 

The other horsemen can't help but watch Warren's every move, too curious to find out what their leader has in mind for his most devoted servant. Storm has woken up from her blissful coma, a dizzy smile gracing her features as she watches Warren's display of affection and dedication.

The pretty angel lets his flushed lips move upwards, breathing shallowly as he drags his mouth over Apocalypse's muscular leg, tongue darting out to taste the soft, petrol blue skin. He sits back on his heels once his lips have reached his god's hipbones, eyes opening and moving over Apocalypse's powerful, breathtaking body, settling on his eyes at last. The egyptian god is smirking down at him and Warren's eyebrows are drawn together; a pleading, adoring look on his face that conveys more love and devotion than he could ever express with words. Apocalypse slowly moves one of his hands to Warren's face, stroking his cheek softly before he buries his fingers in his angel's hair.

Warren's breath hitches excitedly as his eyes glaze over and his mouth opens involuntarily. "Please..." he breathes softly, barely audible inside the vast hall, his eyes darting towards the tempting erection only inches away from his lips.

"What do you crave, child?" Apocalypse inquires as he pulls Warren's head back, exposing his delicate throat. He knows, of course he knows exactly what his angel needs, depraved thoughts so heavy and loud in Warren's mind that Apocalypse barely even needs his telepathy to perceive them. Making the shy angel admit his need openly is however undeniably thrilling. 

Panting heavily now, Warren responds without hesitation, "Please, let me worship you, my lord, I- I only wish to please you." His hands are shaking, clenching and unclenching uselessly at his sides, clearly fighting the temptation to touch his own throbbing cock.

"Be good, my dear, and I shall reward you." his god answers softly, his hand moving down to caress Warren's pale neck.

"I will do anything for you..." Warren moans desperately, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch, lips pressing against Apocalypse's wrist lovingly.

"I know." his leader smiles fondly before he gives Warren's head a slight nudge, inviting him to lean forward and press his lips against his lord's erection. Warren gasps at the contact, his hands grabbing the other mutant's hips before he drags his tongue over Apocalypse's cock, lips closing around the head and sucking lightly. The taste is impossible to describe, something unique, divine and powerful that drives Warren dizzy with need. He moves in closer, wrapping his tongue around the hot length, caressing, tasting, worshipping his beloved master, eyes closed in concentration, unaware of his fellow horsemen's curious eyes on him. 

Ororo is still smiling at the two of them, silently cheering Warren on while Psylocke holds her gently, her firm hands exploring Storm's lithe, lean body as Erik runs his fingers through her hair. "Would you like to join me and Erik?" Elizabeth breathes as she brushes her lips over the shell of Storm's ear, "Or have you had enough for tonight?"

Ororo turns towards her, pressing their lips together in a lazy kiss. "I wish tonight would never end." she responds quietly, hugging Psylocke close and pulling Erik into their embrace.

"If we succeed tomorrow, we can have that." Elizabeth looks at the other mutants, her fingers lightly caressing their faces. 

"We can have everything." Erik adds, a feeling of invincibility rushing through his mind as the powerful women in his arms smile at him cheerfully. "And we will succeed."

"God is on our side." Storm giggles, stealing a glance at their powerful leader.

Apocalypse has witnessed their conversation, pleased to see that his plan to unite the horsemen is working out so beautifully. He looks back to Warren, who is still devouring his cock, moaning softly as his eager tongue strives to taste every inch of his god's arousal.

Without warning, he pulls Warren's head forward, gripping his hair tightly and pushing himself into his angel's willing mouth, sinking deeper without giving him any time to adjust. Warren isn't prepared, he sputters and chokes, trying to breathe through his nose and relax his throat. His metal wings clutter and tremble uselessly behind him as his hands hold onto his master's powerful hips. He can't breathe but he loves every second of it, the hot length in his throat intoxicating him so perfectly that he can't help but groan around it, the vibrations sending shivers down Apocalypse's spine. The egyptian god decides to take it further as his hand tightens around Warren's throat, blocking his airway entirely. Warren's eyes go wide and his hands claw at his lord's unrelenting arm, but the thought of actually choking on Apocalypse's cock is only enhancing his arousal. He looks up at his beloved leader with pleading eyes, suffocation already making him see stars as tears begin to roll down his cheeks. His muscles give out under him, his whole body held upright by Apocalypse's hand on his throat. Seemingly endless seconds pass and Warren begins to doubt his master's good intentions, unaware that Apocalypse is watching his reactions closely, peering into his mind and waiting for the point where his perverted thrill turns into raw panic. 

Finally, Apocalypse pulls him off of his erection, releasing Warren's neck and running his fingers through his mohawk soothingly. The angel slumps weakly against his god's strong form, clutching his leg and trying to control his labored breathing. 

"Shhh... I've got you, my faithful, resilient angel." Apocalypse utters softly, voice laced with admiration and genuine affection, making Warren's heart melt. He kisses his god's thigh gently, mouthing at the smooth skin while he attempts to regain his composure.

"Take me..." he begs, voice rasping and breaking on the last syllable, "please, I- I need you. I've been waiting for so long."

"Yes you have, my dear... waiting for me so dutifully. How could I deny you now?" Apocalypse responds sincerely, soft hands caressing Warren's damp, flushed skin before he leans down to press a fleeting kiss against the shell of his angel's ear, whispering "On your hands and knees, now. Prepare yourself for me."

Warren grasps his lord's hand, pressing his lips into his dark palm in utter reverence before he turns around and bows down, dropping on his elbows and spreading his legs, his heavy wings sinking to the ground beside him. He eagerly sucks two of his fingers into his mouth, coating them with saliva before moving them behind his back to penetrate himself as Apocalypse drags his hand through the angel's curls. Warren's new position gives him a clear view on the other mutants, his heavy lidded eyes observing them as he fingers himself.

Erik is lying on his back, spread out on the floor while the girls hold him down, Elizabeth mouthing at his cock as Storm kisses him passionately, holding his wrists above his head. The metal manipulator struggles against her hold, wanting to take control and reciprocate the attention he's receiving, but Elizabeth seems to have other plans for him.

"Apocalypse." she calls to their leader, looking up from her position in Erik's lap. "Could you give us something to restrain Erik? He just won't behave." she grins mischievously, pinching the other mutant's inner thigh.

The egyptian god looks up at them amusedly, his pupils turning white as he lets stone cuffs grow out of the floor beneath Erik, curling around his wrists and ankles and tying him to the ground.

"Perfect." Psylocke laughs before she latches onto Magneto again, lying down between his spread legs and taking his balls into her mouth as Ororo teasingly plays with his swollen nipples. 

Warren averts his eyes, letting his fingers slip out of his opening, his sweaty forehead pressed to the cold ground. "I- I'm ready" he breathes shakily, his throbbing erection hanging heavily between his legs as he waits for his master to take him.

Apocalypse kneels behind Warren, one of his hands wrapping around the angel's quivering hips and the other stroking his lower back. "Breathe, child." he placates Warren before he slowly sinks into his tight heat, giving the trembling angel enough time to adjust to his girth.

Warren's breath comes out in erratic gasps as he tries to relax his muscles, feeling Apocalypse stretch his hole deliciously wide, the lack of proper lubrication causing him to wince in pleasurable pain. "Oh god..." he whines, hands holding onto the floor and his nails digging into his palms.

"That is not my name." Apocalypse whispers darkly, playfully, as he slides into him completely, holding Warren's hips tightly against himself.

"En S-Sabah Nur..." the angel moans, pushing backwards against his master's cock, savoring the feeling of being filled up by his ancient, powerful, gorgeous leader.

"Yes..." Apocalypse breathes, leaning over Warren and pushing him to the ground, caging him under his heavy body as his soft lips press against the angel's neck. The sharp metal blades on Warren's back are digging into his chest, but his healing capabilities reduce the pain to a tickling sensation.

Warren's eyes are closed in pure bliss, moaning wantonly as Apocalypse starts to move inside him, withdrawing carefully before thrusting all the way into him, his pace sensual but torturously slow. A part of Warren wants to stay like this forever, to relish every moment he gets to spend pressed up against his god, but he has been riled up for too long.

"H-Harder... please, just... just u-use me" he begs unabashedly, his words dissolving into unintelligible moans when Apocalypse increases his pace, pounding into Warren's shaking, willing body, one of his hands grabbing the angel's hair and pulling his head back almost violently. Warren cries out in shocked pleasure; he's already so close, has been teetering on the edge for the last hour, so when he feels his lord's other hand sliding around his exposed throat and squeezing painfully hard, he can't stop himself from exploding. He comes untouched, arching his back unnaturally wide, mouth hanging open in a silent, desperate scream that is blocked by Apocalypse's vice grip on his throat. He sags against the ground as his muscles give out under him, his hands clutching the floor and his eyes black with dizzying arousal. The ancient god releases Warren's abused throat as he pushes himself deep into his angel, growling against Warren's back and letting his own powerful orgasm wash over him. Warren lets out a breathy, high-pitched whine at the sensation of Apocalypse's teeth sinking into his shoulder and his hot seed spilling into him; his lord's essence coating his sore insides making the angel feel baptized in a twisted, sinful way.

Apocalypse relaxes against Warren once the waves of his intense release subside, wrapping his arms around the quivering angel, sitting back on his heels and holding him against his chest as sobs escape his swollen lips and tears roll down his pretty, flushed face. Warren melts in his master's embrace, letting his head fall back onto his shoulder and taking deep heaving breaths as Apocalypse touches his chin lightly, turning Warren's head before he presses their lips together, kissing the angel lovingly. 

Feeling as if he's floating on air, Warren reciprocates clumsily but enthusiastically, his hand moving up to touch his god's cheek carefully, tracing the dark lines on his face as their mouths slide against each other. When they break apart, Warren opens his eyes, dazedly looking at the other mutants, realizing that all of his excitement has almost made him forget about their presence.

Erik is still cuffed to the floor with Psylocke sitting in his lap, riding him fluidly and lasciviously as Ororo uses her powers on the metal manipulator, moving her hands slowly over his twitching body as tiny lightning bolts erupt from her fingers. His attempts to take control and thrust upwards into Elizabeth are constantly inhibited by Storm's teasing electric shocks, making him groan in frustration and overstimulation. 

Amused by Magneto's struggle, but also curious about the passion inside the stubborn mutant, Apocalypse lets his makeshift restraints melt away abruptly, watching Erik growl hungrily before he grabs Psylocke's shoulders, rolling them around swiftly and burying her beneath his taut body. Elizabeth squeaks surprisedly but welcomes the change of events, wrapping her legs around Erik's waist and letting him fuck her vigorously. Ororo laughs softly as she watches the two of them rutting against each other and quickly bringing each other to orgasm, the metal manipulator moaning exhaustedly, holding Elizabeth's hips and spilling inside her as she clenches around him, screaming in ecstasy. Erik wraps an arm around Psylocke's back as she sags against his chest, his other hand extending towards Ororo, grabbing her hand and entwining their fingers gently.

Apocalypse lets the others come down from their high for a few moments, still holding his exhausted angel, who is slowly succumbing to sleep in his master's strong arms. The ancient god lifts him up effortlessly when he decides to join his horsemen, the tired angel barely registering that he's being carried as his metal wings scrape across the floor. 

"Awww... I think you broke him." Elizabeth chuckles quietly, pulling Warren into her arms when Apocalypse lowers him to the ground.

"He asked to be broken." the ancient god smiles fondly as he sits down with his confidants, sensing feelings of love, happiness and confidence growing in their hearts while they gather around him again, hugging each other close.

"Thank you... for tonight," Ororo mumbles tiredly, laying down and letting her head fall onto Apocalypse's thigh as she closes her eyes, "I think we all needed to unwind."

Running his fingers through her hair, Apocalypse quietly speaks to his horsemen. "I love you all so dearly," he whispers, "this is why we must fight, why I must take back the world. You needn't suffer any longer. You deserve this world. You deserve everything and anything I can give you, and I promise to make it a world you can be proud of. My children... I hope to see you by my side every time I awaken." 

Most of them nod and smile in agreement, so soothed by their leader's voice; they drift off into a peaceful blissfulness. But Erik's mind is still troubled, not allowing him the same pleasure. "Erik." Apocalypse murmurs, sensing his struggle, "Whether you have given me your full trust or not, it does not matter. All that matters is that you're with me right now. With us." 

"I just... I wish I could, I swear, it's just-" Erik whispers, trying to express his endeavor.

"I understand. You don't trust very well after what's happened to you. It's to be expected and I don't hold it against you." his leader interrupts understandingly.

"I... I may have issues with trust, but... we want the same thing." Erik replies, voice calm and sincere, "This world is ours, and those who oppose us will live to regret it."

Apocalypse smiles as he takes Erik's hand, kissing it gently before he whispers "They took everything away from you. Now we’ll take everything from them."


End file.
